1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transporting apparatus used in a press line or multi-stage press for transporting large components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the press, press line or multi-stage press for large components, transfer apparatuses are provided for transporting workpieces into the processing stages. Earlier transporting systems provided cam-drive-controlled longitudinal and lifting movements, and possibly transverse movements of the transporting apparatuses, which were derived from the main drive of a press and were thus forcibly synchronized with the ram movement (EP 0 210 745, FIG. 4). In recent systems according to EP 0 672 480 B1 or EP 0 693 334 A1, the transporting operation between individual processing stations takes place individually by individual transporting apparatuses, which allow, in particular, a universal capacity for movement of the workpiece transportation between individual processing stages. By means of such a drive, which is fully independent of the central drive of the press, or transportion of the workpiece with any desired degrees of freedom, it is possible to optimize the transporting operation of the workpiece in particular in relatively large press installations, such as in EP 0 672 480 or EP 0 693 334.
DE 4 309 661 A1 has disclosed a transporting apparatus in which there are provided carrying rails which are mounted in height-adjustable slides in the longitudinal extent over the entire press length, above the component-transporting plane. These carrying rails serve for mounting purposes and as a track for transporting carriages which each have dedicated drive systems which are independent of one another. The respective transporting carriages may be displaced separately with a number of degrees of freedom. Mounts for crossmembers are integrated in the transporting carriages. The crossmembers are provided with retaining elements, such as suckers, tongs or magnets, for accommodating workpieces and transporting purposes. The crossmembers are usually each retained and moved by two lateral transporting carriages. The transporting system disclosed is thus one in which transporting carriages with a dedicated drive can be displaced independently of one another on common horizontally arranged carrying rails. The masses which are to be moved are relatively large since, rather than being stationary, the drives are displaced along as well.
DE 199 11 759, which was not published before the priority date, discloses a transfer system for component transportation comprising a number of transporting systems which are arranged vertically on the press uprights between the forming stages. Each of these transporting systems has a dedicated drive system.
It is proposed in the above document for two drives to be configured, by regulation of rotational speeds and direction of rotation in relation to one another, such that a pivoting or transporting arm in operative connection therewith can execute any desired traveling curves in one plane. The disadvantage with the proposed system and the exemplary embodiments is the restriction to vertical attachment.